The Akatsuki and The Okami
by Bushido-Wolf
Summary: The Akasuki see their chance of getting ahold of some intresting new minions,Sasuke and sakura!,the is the Princess of the uchiha,a Jashinett,a live puppet user, you get the idea.for fun Kisame has a daughter!.
1. Chapter 1

hi there! this is first story, i hope you enjoy it! if not I'm sure you will find something else you like.

I don't own naruto just the female characters (apart from koharn)

this story isn't linked with the naruto storyline, sadly naruto wont be in this but sakura and sasuke are (and are an item from the start) and I know that Tobi is Madara but I love Tobi's charter too much so i've made him Madara's son.

the akatsuki are not the only rebel organisation in this and even have a rival group.

anyway as you can tell this summery isn't good. If you want sasori and kisame to have some fun too let me know and I will write some in (if you have written stories with this any characters before you will know its hard to keep track!).

Warning: swearing, drinking, drug use+sex ENJOY you dirty minded things ;)

Zetsu 23

Pein 26

Tobi 19

Deidara 22

Kisame Hoshigaki 33

Itachi Uchiha 23

Hidan 22

Kakuzu 29

Sasori 25

Madara 55

Koharn 25

1Alita 22 itachi

2Faye 21 hidan

3Azumi 21 deidara

4Nina 20 zetsu

5Kagome 17 tobi

6Dita 26 kakuzu

7Sasuke 18

8Sakura18

"DAM YOU! SHUT UP! I've had enough! I don't want to hear any more! Leave me alone!" screamed Faye and turned her back on her boyfriend of 4 years.

"yeah right, you'll be back tomorrow" he chuckled, Faye slams the door behind her

"disrespectful git, should of sacrificed him" she mutters

"You want fuck around so bad go ahead but you wont be having me anymore!" Azumi yelled at her partner, he gets up to face her,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!! YOUR NOT LEAVEING, YOU LEAVE WHEN I SAY YOU WILL" he rushes forward.

"Think again!!!" Azumi spins round and kicks him square in the face, he crash into the wall unconscious. She runs out not looking back. "Alita you better have got him to sign those papers" she thought while running out of the base and into the nearby woods.

Alita stood holding divorce papers, his signature at the bottom. Alita looked over her now ex-husband. She drug him to get him to sign. She left him note, 'its not a marriage or relationship if you cheat, beat and have a bad attitude all the time. Your only keeping us here for face. If you come after us, this time we will not hesitate to end you.' with that she took her things and left. Running through the dense woods she eventually came into a clearing, 7 figures appears from the woods at this point. All wearing long black jackets with hoods, one tosses Alita a jacket.

"You took your time" said Sasuke removing his hood

"Yeah sorry, the git has a high tolerance, had to give him 3 times the normal amount" Alita laughed

"Ok guys lets make a move! Only a matter of time before they come running after us again" said Azumi. They nod at each other and all dissapear.

Zetsu appears from a nearby tree, "looks like they have left them" said white Zetsu

"_since when was Sasuke with them???" _said confused black Zetsu

"We will find out soon enough, we better report this to Pein" says white Zetsu and disappears back into the tree.

Akatsuki hideout

Pein was at his desk sorting out paperwork when Zetsu appears from the floor.

"I have some interesting news" said white Zetsu

"humm" mumbles Pein not even looking up from his work

"_The princesses have left, all of them"_

Pein stopped what he was doing and looked at Zetsu,

"Your sure?" he asked

"Sasuke is with them also" said White Zetsu

Pein got up from his desk, "I'll report this to Madara, make sure everyones awake and ready to leave soon" said Pein, knowing Madara will take action at this news. Zetsu nodded and disappeared into the floor.

Pein walked into Madara office, "Sir" he says

"Yes Pein, must be important for you to rush in like this"

"Apparently the princesses have left those bastards and Sasuke is with them"

"Have they now and is he now, well that is interesting, he must have joined them after meeting Alita, well better get everyone ready. I want all 8 of them here, I don't want anyone to come back without them" Madara ordered. Pein nodded and walked out.

Zetsu gathered everyone just outside the Akasuki base only to leave them there waiting for Pein (he went to find where the girls and Sasuke were), Kisame yawned,

"Whats going on Zetsu? What's so important that it needs all of us?" he asked, at this point Pein walks out, "The Princesses have left those git's and Madara wants us to capture them" he turned to Itachi "and Sasuke's with them, he wants him also" said Pein. Itachi nodded,

"Well well your little brothers quite the playboy! Hanging with 7 girls! Wonder how many he's managed to sleep with already!" Hidan laughs, Itachi glares at him.

"Shut up Hidan" mutters Kakazu

"Zetsu gave us a rough idea of where they are heading, he will fill us in as we get nearer" said Pein. They head off.

The girls and Sasuke ran non-stop for 4 hours and were coming up to a small bandit village, "I think we should stop here and get blind drunk!!!" cried Faye

"Can you sense anyone Kagome?" Asked Alita (Kagome is a sensor like karen)

Kagome focus her energy to see if anyone's following, "All clear, we're good" she says

"Ok we mite as well stop, just try not to make a scene anyone!!" said Dita

The girls giggle and make their way to a bar.

30 mins later in a bar

Dita went to the table were a bunch of guys were playing cards, she was a sucker for money and dam good gambler, no-one could beat Dita. Nina, Faye and Azumi sat together with a 2 bottle of Sambuca (I know its not in the naruto world but common!!) playing a drinking game. Alita, Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome sat in a corner keeping an eye on the others, Sakura and Kagome had a bottle of Sake each, Sasuke had a bottle of red wine, Alita had 2. The 4 downed a glass each quick, Sasuke and Alita started rolling spliffs.

"Do you think they will come after you guys?" asked Sakura

"Of course they will. We either stay with them or die. We know way too much about them to just let us go" said Alita lighting her spliff..

They heard a bang coming from Ditas direction,

"YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BOUNTY!!!!" a large ugly man with 3 others behind him yelled at Dita

Faye and Azumi jumped up and appeared behind Dita grinning,

"AND THEIR THE ONES WHO KICKED THE CRAP OUT OF US!!!" the men ran off

"friends of yours?" asked one of the men playing cards.

Dita smiled "oh they just some old rivals, and these are my friends Faye and Azumi"

Dita gave the girls a 'sit down were going grift theses guys' Nina saw the look and went to join Alita.

"We better drink up and find a hotel....gimmi your rolling material" said Nina

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" ask Sakura

"1st hangover cure, 2nd we need to find are own hideout" Said Alita, wine in hand.

"I hate the idea of having to hide, look everyone hates your ex's, why don't we just kill them?" moaned Sasuke

"If they reach us, we will. They don't know are full power don't worry" Said Nina.

They guys leaned back smoked and drank,

"wow what great ninjas you are" Sakura said sarcasticly

2 hours later,

Alita stood up, and fell right back in her seat into Nina, "Ok I think i've had enough..I think"

"Yeah you have" Nina laughed

"oh HI there, I forgot your hair was dark green, matched your lips!" laughed Alita

"where did Sakura and Sasuke go??" Asked Nina, this point Kagome sits back at the table

"Bloody Sasuke just threw me out the bathroom!!!" she yelled, lighting her spliff

"Randy little bugga" giggled Alita, Nina burst out laughing.

30 mins 2 glass's of wine later

"I'm going to see now Dita's doing" kagome got up, Azumi crashed into her,

"oh hi kagome,...guys problem!!" she said

"what?" they said in unison

"LORD JASHIN WILL TARE YOUR SOLE APART!!!" (hehe HELLRAISER!)

"oh" again said in unison. Dita comes running with her winnings shoved in a bag

"she's going on a kill frenzy! We gotta go!" she gasps

"I'll get the rabbits, Kagome you get Faye, as her attacks don't work on you" said Alita

(physical attacks don't work on kagome, will come clear soon)

Alita kicks the bathroom door down 'thank fuck their in a stall' "YOU GUYS PULL YOUR PANTS UP WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!!!" she yells, spins round "oh too fast" she falls over.

Sasuke signs "just as well i'm finished" said Sasuke and smiles at an out of breath Sakura

"aww shame" she said breathless

"You just wait" Sasuke nuzzled her neck.

"COMMON!!!!!" Alita yelled as she got up

Kagome rushed over to Faye who was on top of a bandit, Faye had got a hold of this guys knife, and stabbed his hand into the floor holding him there,

"Faye common not now!!!!"

"Fuck off little bitch don't interfer with my rituals, OR JASHIN WILL PUNISH YOU WHEN YOU GET SENT TO HELL!!!!!!" she screamed, she licked her sacrifices blood.

"ahh screw it too late now" Kagome sat at the bar and watched, while the others (keep track Dita,Nina,Azumi,Alita,Sasuke and Sakura) slipped out, and ran down the street, "Alita?!"

"Don't worry Sasuke she knows where we are"

"oh yeah keep forgetting she's a sensor ha!"

"found them"

"_lets tell the others"_

"I know a place we can go that will keep quite" said Dita.

They run down a few streets then slow down to a walk.

"dam that gave a rush ha, dam I'm spinning" she said

"I wonder why" said Dita

"I have a feeling some thing's watching us" said Nina looking round

"Really?" asked Azumi

"...it's gone now, guess it was nothing"

They walk down the red light district of the village and find a courtesan house and go in. The owner, an old elegantly dressed lady rushed up to Dita, "My my Dita! How are you its been such a long time!!"

"I'm fine mum, we just need a place to rest tonight, we finally left 'them'" she said bowing

"oh thank goodness, I very happy to hear that. I see you get the best rooms and some nice fresh clothes to sleep in, are you hungry...oh were is Faye and young Kagome???"

"They will be here in a bit, don't worry just some light snacks and some water and we'll be fine thanks" said Dita.

A servant showed the girls+Sasuke to their own rooms (Sasuke and Sakura sharing ;) )

Faye and Kagome walked down the road, Faye with blood on her chest, "oh that felt soooo goood!" she cooed

"They have stopped, guess their at the Goldfish house" said Kagome

some distance away the akasuki were watching the 2 women.

"So the one with the blue hair is a sensor and the other a Jashinett un" said Deidara. Hindan smiles. Kisame narrowed his eyes, "What were their names again Zetsu?"

"The Jashinett's name is Faye"

"_The others Kagome, the rest are at the Goldfish house"_

"She's all grown up now" muttered Kisame

"What was that?" asked Itachi

"Kagome is my daughter" he said bluntly

"WHAT!!!!!" Hidan yelled

"YOU have a kid!!!!!" said a shocked Deidara

"She doesn't look like a kid" said Tobi

"how...how old were you???!!!!!" asked Deidara

"16"

"Dam man what happened?? didn't pull out in time???" laughed Hidan

Kisame swung Samehada at Hidan but he jumpe's out the way. Pein steps forward.

"Enough, they are drunk and tried, nows the best time to catch them. Hidan and Kisame, you both go Faye and Kagome, Tobi you go with the just in case, if it goes smoothly join us to get the others"

"OKAY!!!" yells Tobi

The Akasuki move out.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! did you guys enjoy the 1st chapter? Hope so. Sorry about the bad spelling in that last bit, it was very late and I was tired.

I don't own naruto, I just Alita, Azumi, Faye, Dita, Kagome and Nina

Found this while roaming the net, it made me laugh. What about u? I don't condone drinking till you pass out though, makes you feel like crap the next morning believe me!

When you drink, you get drunk,  
When you get drunk, you pass out,  
When you pass out, you can't sin  
when you don't sin you go to heaven,  
So let's all get drunk and go to heaven!

Here is Ch2 hope you guys enjoy it. Now there's more story, please review!

Recap

Kisame swung Samehada at Hidan but he jumps out the way. Pein steps forward.

"Enough, they are drunk and tried, now is the best time to catch them. Hidan and Kisame, you both go Faye and Kagome, Tobi you go with the just in case, if it goes smoothly join us to get the others"

"OKAY!!!" yells Tobi

The Akasuki move out.

ch2

Pein had given all the members a syringe containing a drug that will knock them out within 15 seconds, just getting the drug in them was the part that worried them.

Kisame, Hidan and Tobi walked down a street to intercept Faye and Kagome.

"Hay Kisame! When was the last time you saw your daughter?" asked Hidan

"When she was 5. when I last went to see her the village was destroyed, I thought she was dead" kisame sighed

"AWWW KISAME SENPAI THATS SOO SAD!!!" cried Tobi

"Shut up you idiot!!! they maybe drunk but their not hard of hearing!!!" hissed Hidan

"Kisame senpai, Tobi wants to know how old she is?? she was soo far away Tobi couldn't tell!"

Kisame groaned, "She should be17 now"

"Dam, didn't they teach you contraception" mutters Hidan

They stopped at the end of the street at a T junction and waited for the 2 girls to pass, they suppressed their chakra so Kagome wouldn't notice. Hidan and Tobi didn't notice but Kisame was nervous about seeing his daughter again, he didn't know if she hated him or not OR if she even knew he was in Akasuki, how would she react and why the hell was she drinking under age!. Ether way, he was about to find out.

"oh I can't wait to get into a nice hot bath, a bite to eat and get to sleep!" said Faye

"I hear that"

They pass the guys, Kagome stumbles and bit and stops,

"What it is shark girl?" says Faye, still walking (Kisame smiles)

"I know that chakra...oohh this can't be good" Kagome whispers

"WHAT!!!" Faye wobbles as she turns round to face Kagome she notices the guys. Kisame and Tobi were wearing the Akasuki hats, she could see Hidan, who was smirking at her.

***** Now that's a Jashinett** *** Faye had long baby blue hair going down just above her waist tied at the back and was plated 3 times, at the end of each one was a little blade. Her top was black (really who would a guessed!) crop top showing a lot of cleavage, so she could stab her heart without destroying the top. She wore black hot pants with a long silk and lace wrap going down to her her ankles (you can see 1 leg, just about), black chocker with Jashin pendant and long black finger free gloves going past her elbows

"Hay I know those guys...aren't they Akasuki....wait that's a bad thing isn't it?" she says looking at Kagome (her hand now on her face at Faye's stupidity)

"She's definitely pissed out her face" Hidan giggles

"Yes Faye it's bad thing, their your ex's main rivals remember" Kagome moans.

"oh...should we run?"

"one of them is my dad"

"WHAT THE HELL ONE OF THEM IS YOUR FATHER....(looks at them) which 1"

Kisame removes steps forward and removes his hat. Kagome turns round and smiles at her father. He looked at his daughter who he hadn't seen for 12 years. She had normal skin, shoulder length dark blue hair(like daddy), sea green eyes, blue camo trousers, black tank top,seat bands round her wrist, tattoo of a great white shark on her left upper arm (large starting from the elbow up to the shoulder). She also had a katana on her back.

"She's reeaalllyyy pretty" cooed Tobi. Kisame shot him a glare "eep" Tobi squeaks

"ohhh, that explains sooo much your dads the monster of the mist...We should run"

"I guess", with that they run full speed in the direction of the Goldfish house.

While running Tobi appeared from above and lands in-between them,

"Don't run away pretty ladies!!" they scream in surprise and run in different directions.

Kagome ran towards a large pond, Kisame appeared behind her and swings Samehada, sensing him he dodge landing on the water, she draws her katana,

"Long time no see dad" Kagome smiles, 2 water clones of herself appear from the pond

"12 years, how have you been?" Kisame asks rushing towards her, her clones jump forward and are absorbed by Samehada, Kagome jumped towards Kisame and kicks him back, * she's faster than me *

"I've been good, Alita and the others have looked after and trained me"

"Lets see how well they taught you then" Kisame grins

"I'm game!" Kagome rushes at him.

Faye runs down a dark alley, she sees something in the corner of her eye, she ducks, Hidan's scythe crashes into the wall,

"Well done girlie" Faye's eye twitches in irritants. He pulls back his scythe. She pulls out 2 short swords.

"Awww common, there's no need for us to fight, Lord Jashin wouldn't approve of it"

"Fucker you attacked me 1st!" Hidain grins at her, "Your smirk is pissing me off!" She rushes towards him and tries to slash him with her swards. He jumps back to avoid her attacks,

"TOBI!!" Hidan calls out, she was faster than he expected, He blocks her attack with his scythe, "HERE COMES TOBI!!!!!!"

"What the fu???!" Faye turns, too late. Tobi stabs her in the thigh with the sleeping drug. She knees him in his chest. "DAM YOU, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" Faye hit the floor, unconscious. Hidan bends down an strokes her face,

"guess the drug took affect right away cause of the alcohol" he says picking her up bridle style, her head rested on his shoulders. Tobi giggled at the the sight.

Kisame appears with Kagome in his arms. "That was quick" said Hidan

"Well she is drunk, I'll have a word with her when she wakes up" Says Kisame

"hehe father duties" Tobi giggles

The Goldfish House

Nina was sitting in the garden in the centre of the house admiring the flowers and sipping sake, Zetsu appears from the ground, eyeing Nina up and down. She had shoulder length dark green hair the colour of grass to be specific, green eyes, lips and nails. She wore a very very dark green and black sequin corset with shoulder straps. Short black wrap skirt and a ivy tattoo round her upper right arm. * Cute, _yeah! *_ Both thought

"like flowers do you" White Zetsu says

"yeah" Nina turns round to see who was talking to her. She realizes who he is straight away. She gasps and backs away,

"What do you want" she asks nervous,

"You have a very soft voice for a kunoichi" smiled white Zetsu

"I asked you a question"

"_hehe I like her"_

Nina gets up, Zetsu starts to walk to her, "I want you to come with me" white Zetsu says

"I can't do that" * crap I'm so drunk I can't walk straight this is bad *

"_you don't have a choice my pretty little thing"_ with that Zetsu rushes forward and wraps his arms round Nina and injects her with the sleeping drug in her arm. She tries to push him but the drug took affect too fast, Zetsu felt her body relax, before her legs gave way he scoops her up in his arms, he gazes at her face."she has a flower spirit in her"

Dita was in the bathroom, she had just finished her shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel. She paused for a split second sighed and wrapped the towel round herself.

"Gotta good look then" she said sarcastic

"Yep, nice arse" said Kakuzu stepping out from the corner.

"should be I work hard to keep my ass perfect" she walks behind a screen and starts to change into her clean set of clothes. Kakuzu could see her silhouette. She has a nice curvy figure (like the queen of burlesque herself), he was enjoying what he saw.

"So what do you want pervert! If you want a shag go and use one of the concubines, you could have all the money in the world and you still couldn't afford me" she said. Kakuuz said nothing, Dita finished changing and stepped out from the screen. She wore ¾ length black trousers, dark purple crop top that wrapped round over the front tied with a red ribbon with long selves that flared at the ends, she had long black hair tied back with another red ribbon and a fringe going down her face just below her cheek bone(like Deidara's but shorter) she wore small ruby rose behind her left ear, a white gold necklace covered in diamonds, 3 rings on each hand with a verity of precious stones, a white gold anklet covered in diamonds also, pink diamond ear rings matching her pink eyes and her nails where painted pink. She took one look at Kakuzu and immediately rolled her eyes and brought her hand to her face like she had a headache, "Akasuki, what do you want?" she asked

"I've been ordered to get you, so come with me"

"and what if I refuse?"

"I will take you by force"

"Very well, I choose force" Dita smiles

"Good" Kakuzu chuckled and ran at Dita, she jumped out the window behind her and then over the balcony and landed in the garden to see Nina in Zetsu's arms, Zetsu was surprised as she came out of nowhere, "NINA! You bastard what did you do to her!" she yelled

"This" Kakuzu said standing behind Dita, he wrapped his arm round her waist pulled her to him and stabbed her in her thigh, "Dam you!" she said as she felt her body go limp and blacked out.

Ch3 will be up very soon. What did you think? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto, I do own Alita, Azumi, Faye, Dita, Kagome and Nina

this was originally part of ch2 but I realized it was too long so cut in ½. ANYWAY!

Recap

"This" Kakuzu said standing behind Dita, he wrapped his arm round her waist pulled her to him and stabbed her in her thigh, "Dam you!" she said as she felt her body go limp and blacked out.

ch3

Azumi had just finished laying her bed out onto the floor when she felt something wrong, she heard her room door slide open behind her. Turned to see Deidara and Sasori(not in Hiruko) entering her room, she stood up slowly so she didn't fall over picking up a bag and clipping it to her hip.

"Still a bit dizzy there sweetheart" said Sasori

"She cute isn't she" Deidara eyed her up and down.

Azumi had long platinum blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and was layered at the front and sides with black and pink highlights, a yellow headband wrapped round her forehead (ffx2 rikku style). She wore short black skirt with hot pants underneath, light blue crop top with a strap that went around the back of her neck and a strap round her back, black finger free gloves and black sweatbands round her wrists, big tribal tattoo on her upper left arm and on her lower back going round and over her right hip.

"I assume your the Akasuki artist" Azumi says

"That's right, you heard of us, yeah" Deidara smirks

"I've heard of master Sasori, the puppet master" she nods at Sasori in respect, he smiles

"HAY!! un!!" Deidara snaps insulted

"Will you come with us then" Sasori asks

"Sorry I can't just go you"

"oh well, guess we will just have to make you then, yeah!" Deidara grins. Both of them disappear from her sight, * shit * she thinks as she feels hands grab her wrist, Deidara was behind her, he pulls her to the bed before she could kick him, he had her arms behind her back and one of his legs over hers, he pressed his body up against her back, he put his face by her neck and gently inhaled making her shake a bit, with a free hand he stroked her cheek, "Get off me!" she hissed

"Can't help it, your just so dam sexy!, so what's in the bag" he ran his hand down her side over hip to the bag,

"you shouldn't go through a ladies bad Deidara" said Sasori, she could tell he was behind her and Deidara. Deidara pulled out a scroll from the bag and opened it

"....so your a puppet user also" Sasori said bending down and taking the scroll from Deidara. Azumi was getting nervous, * well if there are going to rape me at least I'm soo pissed I probably wont remember when I wake up * Deidara noticed that she was worried.

"Don't worry hun, your an artist like us, we wouldn't do anything to harm you" he gently whispered in her ear.

Azumis heart skipped a beat cause what he did was just sooo sexy. She turned her head to face him. Deidara looked in her light blue eye and smiled. "she heard Sasori sign. He walked round the spooning pair and knelt in front of Azumi and pulled out the syringe. Azumi saw the needle and her eyes widened. She hated needles, she started to struggle.

"Hold her still Deidara!" Deidara tightened his hold, but that wasn't enough

"LET ME GO!!!!" she cried

"Relax it's a sleeping drug"said Sasori

"I think she's more concerned about the needle" Deidara moved a Azumi so she was on her back and straddled her and lifted her arms above her head, she couldn't move.

"I like this position" Deidara cooed

"Go blow yourself" Azumi hissed, Deidara and Sasori chuckle. Sasori injects her with the drug. She blacks out. Sasori puts the scroll back in her bag, Deidara notices a black shirt, he picks it up and puts it on her, he notices Sasori giving him a look.

"It's cold tonight, don't want her falling ill" he says

Sasuke and Sakura were already in their own room. Sakura went to take a shower while Sasuke ate some food. He heard a noise from the bathroom, he got up an bust in the room to find Sakura on the floor and Pein stand over her. Sasuke's anger exploded

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" he roars

"Relax she's asleep" Pein says then disappears from his sight. Sasuke sense Pein behind him but he was too fast. Sasuke falls the ground and blacks out.

Alita was lying on her bed about to drift of to the dream academy when she felt a presents in her room, "oh crap why now! Couldn't you have come before I lied down! Or waited till tomorrow. Some people are just so inconsiderate" she said, not bothering to open her eyes or move. Itachi walks out from the shadows he activates his sharingan. He notices Alita twitch. She sits up slowly (avoid head rush! Never sit up quick when ur drunk believe me it is not a nice feeling!) activates her sharingan and looks at Itachi.

"We finally meet...princess" he says

Alita realizes that she can't sense any of her friends."Damit" she whispers and closes her eyes. Itachi smiles "Your Friends wont be hurt and I wouldn't harm my little brother" (in this story Itachi didn't kill the clan, will get to what happened later on)

"What do you want" Alita said getting up. Itachi walks towards her. Alita had long black shoulder length hair, layered down the right side of her face partly covering it, other side was tucked behind her ear. Black tank top that hugged her figure with red flames outline on the bottom going up the top and black shorts and go just above the knee, with a wrap round her waist that hung down the back almost to the ground, on was a cherry blossom tree with the blossom falling off the tree (like tifa's in advent children, sorry but I love those shorts, the cherry blossom was my own idea, like it?) she had tribal tattoos going round both wrists, a tribal dragon on her upper left arm and a red and black wolf with sharingain eyes on the right shoulder blade. Itachi liked what he saw. (if you want to know the girls breast sizes they r 34-36 B-C cups Alita and Dita being the C's. I guess Faye would b a 34D i'm sure Hidan likes fuller boobs lol)

"The leader of the Akasuki is Uchiha Madara, and he wants you to join us and your friends also" Itachi says standing in front of Alita.

"Madara?! I was told he was dead. But I'm not surprised, what do you want with me then there must be ore than want me cause I'm a Uchiha" Alita said, she made sure not to look Itachi in the eyes. He smiled, he noticed the tone in her voice at the last part she said.

"Your the only female uchiha left and are princess, its are job to watch over you" this comment press the wrong button for Alita. She activated her mangekyou sharingan, Itachi's was already activated, he pushed her onto the bed,

"did I say something wrong princess?" he asked, his hands where on her upper arms, she grabbed his arms with her hands. She tried to move her legs but in her drunken state he was able to overpower her easily "Clearly you did" she said.

Itachi noticed Alita flinched in pain, he pinned her arms above her head and scanned her body with his sharingan. He lifted her shirt up,

"HAY!" Alita snapped and struggled but itachi kept her still, she has bruises and a burn marks on her side and ribs. Itachi made Alita look him in the eye's.

"You didn't get these from your missions, did you" Alita knew he could tell if she was lying.

"No"

"Why let him do that!" Itachi anger surged at the thought of that arsehole husband beating her.

"Other than complete stupidity, my friends safety, including Sasuke's" she closed her eye's

Itachi touched her bruises they covered nearly the whole lower left side of her ribs and stomach. She flinched again.

"...Alita" he said softly "You have medic abilities, why not heal them?"

"he wouldn't let me, was going to heal it tomorrow morning" she started to heal it. Itachi watched as the marks slowly disappear.

Alita opened her eyes, no sharingain she knew he wouldn't hurt her, having him on top of her for some strange reason didn't feel bad, every time she looked at his face her heart skipped a beat, she hated and love the feeling it gave her. Her eyes were a deep purple colour, sign she was the Uchiha princess. Itachi gazed at her, he was lost in her eyes and how beautiful she was, soft pale skin, soft looking lips, beautiful eyes, toned body, curvy hips and he was on top of her. He could feel himself loosing it. This was his perfect woman.

"Will you come willingly?" he asked

"Can't say I Wouldn't try and run" she said truthfully

"Are you still married to 'him'" he asked

"No, I managed to get him to sign divorce papers" Itachi jumped for joy inside. "Will you get off me now?"

"You said you would run, so no" he couldn't take it any more,Itachi brushed his lips across hers, to see what how she would react. She didn't pull away, instead he heard her breath in quickly in surprise but he could tell it was a nice one. He could smell the alcohol but didn't care. He gently kissed Alita oh her lips, she kissed back. He pulled out the syringe.

"Sorry princess" he said. She smiled at him, she knew what he was doing. He injected her in her thigh and watched her drift off.

There ch3 they got em! Hehe

Kisame: making a move on a drunk girl, itachi I never knew you had it in you!

Itachi: is that how you got Kagome then

Kisame:....well played

Kagome: all daddy wanted was a blow job

Hidan: HAHAHAHA!!! I like this kid!

Kagome: i'm 17 bitch

Tobi: Tobi wants to why your not blue?

Kagome: my hair, eyes and nails are

Tobi: Tobi thinks your cute

Tobi is chased away Kisame

Me: chapter 4 will be up soon

Dita: please review


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own naruto just 6 of the girls.

Again if you want kisame and sasori to have some lovin let me know and i'll write them some in.

Hehe. I showed this to my friend and he said that women shouldn't drink. Common! If we didn't drink men wouldn't have sex most of the time!!!

quote I like,

come to the darkside, we have cookies

recap

"You said you would run, so no" he couldn't take it any more,Itachi brushed his lips across hers, to see what how she would react. She didn't pull away, instead he heard her breath in quickly in surprise but he could tell it was a nice one. He could smell the alcohol but didn't care. He gently kissed Alita oh her lips, she kissed back. He pulled out the syringe.

"Sorry princess" he said. She smiled at him, she knew what he was doing. He injected her in her thigh and watched her drift off.

Heres chap 4 ;)

The Akasuki took the girls back to the base. Faye, Azumi, Nina, Dita and Sakura were taken to separate rooms, koharn and laid out futons for them. Their arms and leg were bound and Pein put chakra restraints on them. Kisame was givin permission to take Kagome to his room but she still the chakra restraint. Alita and Sasuke were take to another room so Madara could speak to them.

Pein was tired so he went to bed with Koharn. Kisame was in his room waiting for Kagome to wake up. The others were in the kitchen eating breakfast, it was 5:30am.

"You think they will remember what happen? They did drink a lot" Deidara asked

"Probably, would be funny if didn't remember" said Hidan

"I wonder if their ex partners are looking for them, soon as they find out we have them they may try and attack" said Kakuzu

"Do you think the girls still love them? Do think they will go back to them?" asked Deidara

"I really doubt they will and I hope they do come, I want to tear Alita's ex husband apart, those gits abused those girls"

"what?!" Hidan said shocked

"How the hell could they be abused? They have a reputation of being unbeatable!" Sasori said

"Well they have been in that organisation for what 5-7 years or something, that's a long time" said Zetsu

Kisame laid his daughter on his bed, he took her sword and laid it next to Samehada. He remove her shoes, gloves, bag. He noticed that he had quite a few bruises, but odd ones, he looked at the ones round her wrists and shoulders,

"These bruises look like someone dug their fingers in...hard" Kisame felt his rage grow. He checked her pockets, he found baccy, papers and cannabis. He felt his heart drop. He check the other side and felt another bag "not more weed kid" he muttered. It wasn't, it was a bag of white powder, cocaine(really like u wouldn't of guessed lol.)

"Dammit Kagome" he was upset and pissed at the same time. He looked at his daughters face, he noticed she had a very faint black eye, he leaned closer and brushed the hair away from her face, he noticed a choke bruise on her neck and a faint bruise on the side of her head. Zetsu had been keeping a close eye on the enemy and said they not 1 of the girls had left the base in 6 months so these injuries were not from missions and he doubted they were from training.

"When I find out who did this to you my girl, their going wish they had never been born" he hissed, stroking his daughters hair. He laid a thin blanket over his daughter then sat on a chair next to the bed.

After the guys finished eating, they went to their personal rooms. Apart from Zetsu and Itachi who went to join Madara. Madara was in a large room with Alita and Sasuke lying on septate beds, the beds were about 1meter away fro each other. There was a table by one of the beds that had a couple of syringe on and a few files.

"Come to see your little brother?" asked Madara sitting on a chair near Alita's bed.

Itachi walks up to the beds "Both of them really" he said

Zetsu walked to the table and picked up both syringe's and tossed 1 to Madara.

"What's that?" Itachi asked

"Something that will wake them up" Madara said injecting Alita, Zetsu did Sasuke.

After about 45 seconds Sasuke stirred and groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, he heard Alita groan, she lifted her hand to face. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi and Zetsu,

"Ow what was I drinking last night" she moaned

"We've been kidnapped" Sasuke says coolly

"oh that's embarrassing" Alita stops rubbing her eyes. But keeps them closed.

"You remember what happened last night?" asked Sasuke

"Nope" Alita says and sits up, seeing Zetsu and Itachi staring at her. Zetsu hands Alita and Sasuke a glass of water each.

"Thanks, so what do you gentleman want and where's are comrades?" she asks

"Their safe, I've been after you for some time. Judging by theses papers your now divorced?" Madara asked

"That's why we were drinking last night. Yes. Why were you looking for me?"

"You the princess to the clan, so you should be with your clan. No matter how small we've become" said Madara

"That so"

"I don't think it's a bad thing Alita" says Sasuke. Itachi and Madara smile

She leans back on the head board, "Your on their side then, men!"

Madara nods at Zetsu and he leaves. "Any reason you wouldn't want to stay?" Madara asks,

"I just got divorced! I was looking forward to my freedom and not having to live with a bunch of men!" Alita laughed

"Ok you got a point there" laughed Sasuke. Madara chuckles

"I'll make you a deal, stay and you can still do what you like, your friends can stay as they have very useful abilities. But his is your home. I expect you to always come back when your done with your own missions." Said Madara looking at Alita

"Alita, I think it would be best to stay here, you know those pricks are going to be looking for you and the others intently for awhile, what better place to hide" said Sasuke

"Stop making sense Sasuke" Alita joked

Madara stepped towards Alita and took her free hand and wrapped his hand round her wrist, "Hay!" Snapped Alita, his fingertips glowed red. She snatched her hand away

"Bitch" she muttered looking at her wrist.

"You maybe the Princess but I don't tolerate being insulted!" he grabed her wrist pulling her towards him sharply and leaned down to meet her eyes.

"HAY!" Sasuke snapped and was about to get up when Itachi grabbed him.

"SIR!!" Cried Itachi

Madara noticed Alita shakes for a few seconds before she got control of herself. His expression soften and he let go. "I've put a seal on you, you wont be able to leave until I can trust you. Your friends will have the same seal" He says and walks out. Itachi lets go of Sasuke. "You ok Alita?" Sasuke asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she says

"Is there anything you need?" Itachi asks, she looks at the brothers.

"No I'm fine, I just need some sleep...dam you to really are brothers" she laughs and lays back down. "What about you Sasuke?" Itachi asked

"Same, barely keep my eyes open, but I want to see Sakura"

"Your girlfriend" Itachi smiled

"Yeah, she's really strong, and amazing medic nin"

"I can heal are eyes but she's way better than me at the medic stuff" said Alita

"I'll take you to her Sasuke, you guys can have my room, bed will be big enough, just don't do anything!" Itachi laughed

Sasuke got up and went out the door 1st, just before he left Itachi turned back and looked at Alita, "You really don't remember anything?" he asked

Alita looked up at him, smiled seductively and winked, then rolled over. Itachi smiled and shut the door. Sasuke was glaring at him.

"What did you do?" he asks as they walk down the corridor

"What?"

"Common! was older and didn't know Sakura I'd want to shag Alita and 2. You were her body guard for 2 years, so what did you do?"

"Fine, I just kissed her, once"

"Bet you wanted to since you were 13 when you met her" Sasuke tessed

Itachi signed and opened the door Sakura's cell, Sasuke rushed to her side and breath a sign of relief and picked her up. Itachi showed him to his room.

"Yeah, but I doubt she knows it's me"

"She dose, she mentioned once when training me"

"If your bullshitting me you will regret it" said Itachi

"Relax I'm not" Sasuke said laying Sakura on his bed,

"You guys will have your own room by tomorrow I expect, c ya"

"Thanks, c ya"

Itachi walked down the corridors remembering about the time he was Alita's body guard. He had a crush on her since he met her. He was her guard for 3 years, 12-15. She disappeared but he didn't get the blame, he was sent on a mission and when he came back she was gone. Soon after that he left himself.

He wasn't allowed to speak to her but when she asked him a question he would answer though. He wore a mask which is why he thought she didn't know it was him, was that why she let him kiss her?

Itachi found himself in front of the room she was in. He opened the door and walked in.

Theres Chp4

5 will be up soon. Will try and make it more amusing

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto,

ENJOY!!!

Random quote (i'm sure its Robin Williams)

Who would of thought a way to a man's heart is through his groin, Women: We've known that for years!

Chapter 5

Itachi walks in the room to find Alita sparking a spliff, she looked at them and smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't take my clothes off yet" she laughed

Itachi walks in "shame" They both laugh

"Will you be sleeping here as the rabbits have taken your bed" She said, Itachi jumped for joy inside, he took off his cloke and sandals

"Yeah, why do you call them rabbits" he asked sitting next to her.

"18" she said bluntly

"Good point" Itachi chuckled

"So is that the only reason your here" she asked. * fuck it* he thought

"Do you remember for body guard from when you were 11 onwards" asked Itachi

"Yeah, was you" Alita said putting her chipped out spliff on the stone floor.

"Don't beat around the bush do you" Itachi laughed

"Any point?"

"I guess not" he said

Alita layed down, Itachi looked at her, "You sure have changed over the years, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" he stroked her cheek, she smiled at him

"Wasn't your fault"

Itachi leaned down kissed her gently, she kissed back. He wrapped his arms round her pulling her close. He broke the kiss and stroked her hair and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her again then then let her go. He sat up took his shirt off, while doing that Alita took her trousers off revealing her black lace panties. Itachi pulled the covers over them, he spooned her and kissed her neck. He held her hand and listen to her fall asleep before doing so hemself

It was about 2 in the afternoon. Everyone was sound asleep, until

"HAY!!!! WHO EVER PUT ME IN THIS DAM CELL GET YOUR ARSE HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU COUSIN FUCKER!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP FAYE I GOTTA HEADACE" screamed Azumi

"SCREW YOU BITCH!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Dita screamed

Hidan storms down the corridor and burst into Faye's cell,

"Bitch I don't like being woken up by a screaming cat!!!" he hisses

"Come here,I'll show you my claws!!" she hissed back

"Wont be able to do that while your tied up" he says still standing in the doorway. He suddenly few forward and falls to the floor,

"ALITA!! What the hells going on!!!" Faye says trying to bite threw the ropes on her wrists.

Alita walks towards Faye and unties the ropes,"We don't have a choice we are staying here, that's the end of it" she says bluntly

"OW! What did you do that for!" groaned Hidan

"You were in my way" said Alita not bothering to make eye contact with him

"What do you mean Alita!, I had plans!!" Faye whined

"The leader is the head of my clan, apparently I have to stay here cause what's left of the clan is here" she explained. Hidan just stand there looking at them, he didn't like being ignored "hay!" he says

"Sasuke agreed to this didn't he" asked Faye

"Yep" Alita said, Finishing untying the ropes round her wrists and ankles

"Little bitch" muttered Faye getting up.

"HAY!" Hidan shouted

"What? Don't like being ignored?" Asked Faye

"YES" he snaps

"I'll leave you two alone" Alita smiles and walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"Why are your looking at me like that?" says Hidan. Faye was giving him a death glare

"I owe you for last night you git" Faye rushed and right hooks him in his jaw, then quickly kicks him in the wall, Hidan spits out blood and coughs.

"Right, I feel better now" Faye smiles looking at Hidan on the floor. He looks up at her,

"Bitch you'll pay for that!"

"You loved it" She smiles. He gets up muttering, she was right, it did turn him on

"So you going to show me around or what??"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I!!" this point Zetsu appears

"Hidan show her around, the others are doing it" he dissapears back into the ground

"That guys creepy...how many are there here???" asks Faye.

Faye walks to the door, Hidan watches her hips as she walks.* I will be tapping that ass *

Deidara walks into Azumi's room, she looks at him,

"shit it wasn't a dream" she mutters

"hehe sorry about last night hun" he sits down next to her

"The drugging or the spooning?" she asked

"The drugging, you hate needles don't you"

"Just when their being jabbed in me. Why are we here, what do you want" she asked softly, not looking at him.

"Well, 1. Alita, 2. info on your ex boyfriends 3. for you to join us" he says

Alita pops her head round the door, "hay Azumi, it would seem we don't have much of a choice, may as well make the best of it" she says and walks off. Azumi signs. Deidara unties her hands and ankles,

"So you use puppets?" he asks looking at her face

"Yeah" she said not looking at him

"Your really soft spoken aren't you" he said trying to get her to make eye contact.

Sasori walks in, "Hi, here's your puppets, not bad" he tosses her bad to her.

"you looked at them?!" she asked surprised picking them up

"yeah but a couple I couldn't open" Sasori said leaning up against the wall.

"those would be my samurai puppets, only I can open them, their my living puppets"

"How did you make living puppets?" he asked, very interested on how she did it.

"I was with Alita in an old abandoned castle and she could see the spirits of these samurai warriors long story short we found these stones that could hold them, I put them into puppets and the spirits fight alongside me."

"This I have to see" said Sasori

"Yeah!!" Deidara said excited, Azumi giggles and gets up. They head outside.

* she's so cute, shy and appreciates art! * Deidara thinks as he and Sasori show her outside.

Nina woke up from the yelling and looked round her room "Dam" she remembered the night before, she managed to untie herself easily * chakra restraints, not good.* she thought getting up. She sensed someone behind her, she spins round and finds Zetsu standing a foot away, making her jump.

"_did I frighten you my dear?"_ black Zetsu

"Just made me jump, what do you want" she asked

Zetsu explained in detail (you get the idea, will take forever!!!)

"Will you behave then?" white Zetsu asked

"I'm not the one you should be asking" Nina said

"_she has a point there, I think she will be a good girl for us"_

Deidara, Sasori and Azumi walk past the closed door, decussing art

"looks like the 3 of them get along already" said white Zetsu

"when will this chakra restraint be removed?" she asked

"_when you can be trusted"_

"Would you like to see my garden?" white Zetsu asked, she smiled

"do you mean an actual garden or something else" she asked eyebrow raised

"HAHAHAHA!!" white Zetsu laughed

"_no an actual garden" _said black Zetsu

"ok" she smiled.

Zetsu pulled her towards him so her body was pressed against his and they started to sink into the floor, he felt her quickly relax soon as they started to move * oh I get it * she thinks and closes her eyes.

Kakuzu enters Dita's cell, "Straight to the point no pissing about" she says

* Thank God * Kakuzu thinks

"Alita is the princess of that dam clan and are main leader is the head of the clan, he wants her here permanently."

"and us?"

"Useful leverage against your friends ex partners, their organisation and your abilities are of use to us, you have seal on you so you can't leave"

Alita walks past the open door, "YO!" she waves and continues on walking.

"As long as I can continue making my money and working with Alita I couldn't careless where I am, would you mind untying me and showing me the kitchen? I'm hungry, I'm sure the other girls are as well"

"Sure" said Kakuzu, untying her. He shows her the kitchen and sits down himself and pulls out his paper work and groans. Dita looked at him then looked through the cupboards * men! No organisation, it's a mess! * she thinks, then spots a bottle of whisky, picks it up and puts it next to Kakuzu then finds a shot glass.

"If your doing finances, your going need that" she says then goes back to find something for them all to snack on.

"Thanks" he says

"I assume we are going to be supervised for a few days at least" she asked

"Yep"

"Wonderful" Dita huffed, pulling out a bunch on ingredients "egg fried rice, chicken rice noodle and yaki udon good for you guys?".

Kakuzu looked up and noticed that she wasn't going to make them the simple way,

"yeah, those guys will eat anything if it's a hot meal, you like cooking?"

"I like good food. Put Alita, Azumi and I together in a kitchen, oh my the stuff we make, specially the meat and deserts" Dita said grabbing cooking equipment.

Kakuzu watch Dita for a while, then shook his head and went back to his work, but kept finding himself sneaking looks of Dita.

Kagome rolled over and groaned from the noise, she rubbed her temples and reached down to her pocket, "Bugger"

"looking for this" Kisame said

"dad.....shit" Kagome sat up. Kisame tossed her the weed and rolling materials

"No more white stuff you got that" he said sternly but stroked her hair,

"doubt I will need it now" she said

Kisame sat on the bed next to his daughter and hugged her, she leaned against him, smiling. "tell me what happened kid" he said letting go.

Kagome told him what happened to her small village, how Alita saved her from being killed and joining her organisation, and the abuse she went through,how she was used to manipulate Alita, if Alita didn't do what she was told Kagome got hurt, Alita would protect her and get injured herself.

"guess hat explained the drugs. But I want you to stop smoking as well" he said,

Kagome chuckled "don't blame if it takes awhile"

"Common I'll show you round, there's a few guys here. Don't worry they would never lay a finger on you"

"unless I'm sparing with them" she smiled taking a puff. Kisame smiled at her.

Kisame showed her the large living room with tv and book self with videos and a few books, the inside gym, meeting rooms, then the kitchen finding Dita and Kakuzu.

"Hay Dita! Want a hand?" said Kagome,

"sure, just do the egg rice I got the rest" Said Dita

"hi" Kagome smiled at kakuzu, he grunted.

"You Kagome father?" Dita asked Kisame, he smiles

"yeah"

"hu. That explains why you haven't got a chakra restraint, or seal! Dam it" Dita chuckled nudging Kagome,

"Daddy's girl then" Kakuzu looks at Kisame

Tobi rushes in the room, "Tobi's wondering what the nice smell is!!!"

"I guess your Tobi" kagome smiled

"You really Kisame senpai's daughter? Your soo pretty?"

"Fight me and you will see I'm very much his daughter" Kagome laughs and looks at Tobi,

he jumps back "AHHH! Tobi sees it, that look in the eye the same"

Kakuzu and Kisame laugh.

Hidan and Faye walk in, "Wow it is food" said Hidan

"What happened to your jaw?" asked Kisame

"This bitch punched me" Hidan poked Faye in the arm.

"She's a kinky girl, watch yourself" laugh Dita

Kakuzu finished his paper work and put it in a draw.

"Foods going to cost so much more with you all here" he moaned

"sweetheart we make are own money and pay are way we're not leeches" Said Dita

"We probably make 10 times the amount you do" Kagome giggles.

"That I want to see" Said Hidan sitting at the table next to Faye.

Kakuzu sat next to Kisame, Tobi sat staring at Kagome. There was an exlostion outside, the girls all turn to the window,

"Relax, its Deidara, he uses bombs" said Kisame

"He calls it his 'art'" Hidan said sarcastic

"He will get along with Azumi then" said Kagome

"Tobi saw her going outside with Sasori senpai and Deidara senpai!"

Itachi walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door, he heard Sasuke say "hay come in"

He walks in seeing Sasuke looking out the window,

"Glad I didn't disburbe anything, what you looking at?"

"Azumi and 2 of your comrades" says Sasuke,

Sakura comes out the bathroom, Itachi looks at her "hi"

"Hi, Sasukes brother?" she says

"Yeah this is Itachi, Azumis doing well against those guys, guess they took her chakra restraint off" Says Sasuke

"Lucky, take mine off" She smiles

"I'm sure it will be removed soon, just to make sure you don't attack us...they seem to have finished" Says Itachi watch the 3 of them walk inside.

"Where's Alita?" Sasuke asked

"She got up when your comrades started screaming" Itachi says

"YO!" a voice came behind them, they turn to see Alita and Koharn

"Everyone seems to have made their way to the kitchen" said Koharn

"Cause their cooking, when every theirs cooked food men always come running" says Alita making Koharn laugh

"Sex and food, as long as men have those, their happy" says Sakura

"ahhh true" says Sasuke, Sakura playful but hard punches him in the arm.

They walk out, Koharn mumbles something to Alita, she smiles and nods and Koharn walks off.

When the 4 make it to the kitchen Itachi was surprised that no one was bickering,

"There's a 1st, no ones fighting" he says sitting down

"Tobi thinks it's cause the women are cooking!"

Alita and Azumi join Dita and Kagome. Kagome finished the egg fried rice and passed it round and sat next to her dad.

"actually taste good! Not insulting you kid just these guys can't cook" said Kakuzu

"not like you can!" said Hidan

"Good grief do you guys have any fruit?" asked Alita, Nina looked and Zetsu and he disappeared and re-appeared with some strawberry's, cherries, plumbs, peaches, apples and grapes.

"perfect" said Alita and started washing it.

Meal was cooked and enjoyed, " Think we can all agree those seals are not coming off! That was the best meal i've ever eaten here!" said Deidara

The guys grunted in agreement,

"give it time, you'll want to kill us soon enough, men can't tolerate women for that long, just think of all the talking, the nagging the bitching" said Faye

"The whining, complaining not to mention the bitch fits" said Dita

"you soon learn that biological clocks synchronise, and all of us will turn into mad psycho bitchs, . every 4 weeks" Said Sakura. All the guys eyes widen.

"Yeah guys you have no idea" Said Sasuke with his head on the table.

"Dear Jashin what have we done!" Hidan cry's

"Relax, as long as there's a good supply of chocolate, we're fine" Alita says placing 3 bowls of melted chocolate on the table with strawberry's and cherry's

"How did you melt chocolate?" asked Deidara stabbing a strawberry with a kunai and dipping it in the chocolate. "Dam that's nice"

"You don't know?" all the girls said in unison,

"No idea what you missing" snickered Sasuke

"oh yeah" Faye signed

"Not here, this is where we eat" Said Alita

"Tobi's confused!!! what are they talking about!!!!"

"oh look a birdies outside!" Kagome leaves the room in a flash

"What birdie Tobi doesn't see a birdie??? STOP CONFUSING TOBI!!"

The girls all snicker, Alita, Azumi and Faye were almost hysterical.

"What's so funny about melted chocolate!" asked Deidara asked,

"Yeah!" said Sasori and Hidan in unison

"Oh common" groaned Kakuzu slaping his face trying not to laugh

"oh thank God one of you gets it!!" laughed Alita

Itachi and Kisame look at each other and burst out laughing, neither could hold

"Fine i'll say it! The concubines taught us how, why well how would you like it if we pored it all over your naked body's, and licked it off? Or the other way round." grinned Azumi,

"that's...just...fantastically brilliant!" said Hidan covering his nosebleed.

There you that's ch5 will get 6 up soon as I can, im planning lemons in the next one! Wonder if I should add the chocolate? Haha

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there!! here's ch6, yes I've been kicking out own arse for spelling Akatsuki wrong, so much I've only just been able to sit down....dear God how did I miss that (smacks head on table, pet bearded dragons laugh) yeah I got 3 dragons

Back to the story,

I don't own naruto just the 6 girls (not sakura, she owned by naruto)

Warning!: swearing and lemon and the end

3 weeks had passed in the base, the boys where in and out the base for a few days at a time doing missions ect. The girls were stuck in the base, they could go outside but no further than about 300m. The girls plus koharn were sitting outside sun bathing, all the guys but Pein and Tobi where out on missions(in case your wondering Alita and Itachi haven't slept together yet but do sometimes share a bed, she just got a divorce!!! what do you take her for?! Lol)

"Hay Koharn, when are these seals coming off? I'm happy I can use my chakura and all, BUT I'M GOING MAD BEING IN THE SAME WALLS!! I NEED TO WORK!!!!!" cryed Dita

"ugh! Yeah!, I need to get out and do something and why the hell dose Sasuke get to go!!" signed Kagome

"You need to get out!! Jashin's pissed at me for giving him any proper sacrifices! Taking part in the ones Hidan brings back doesn't cut it!!!!!" snapped Faye

"I know guys I've spoken to Pein about it, he said in the next few days for definate. Tell you what if he doesn't I hold sex from him. Then those seals will come flying off" Koharn giggled

Meanwhile in Pein's office

Pein looks up from his paper work, "Some very bad just happen...."

Back outside

Unaware to the girls, Tobi had been slowly creeping up on them and was now in hearing distance "hehe senpai's will be so jealous when I tell them....Kagome's sooo hot!!...Tobi has a nosebleed!"

"Hay Alita what's going on with you and Itachi, you both seem to be getting very close this past week" asked Azumi, sipping some wine

"I could ask you the same thing about Deidara, and you Faye what on earth were you and Hidan up to last night! I couldn't get to sleep!" Said Alita

"You probably couldn't sleep cause Itachi was poking you in your back!" snapped Faye, Alita burst out laughing and almost drops her wine,

"OH! That's funny shit, good one, but no I slept alone" giggled Alita

"I must admit they guys do light up when you enter the room, and Faye seriously what were you 2 doing? No one got up to yell just in case it was sexual" asked Koharn,

"He was pissing me off so I battered him and he tried to hit back, no it wasn't sexual" Said Faye,

"You to are a perfect match, he's the only one who can shut you up and your the only one who can shut him up." said Kagome

"We are always at each others throats!" snapped Faye

"Cause neither of you have got laid and its all the sexual tension between the both of you, do me a favour when you both do have sex, can you do it when I'm out on a mission" asked Kagome

"Yeah that's a good point" said Dita

"Yeah well what about you and Tobi!! and you Dita!! I've seen the way you look at Kakuzu!!!" Yelled Faye (Tobi nearly falls out of the tree he's hiding in)

"HAY!!!" Kagome Yells

"I'm looking at his wallet" Dita said calmly

"yeah you like the men who have money, and he dose have a good body, same temper as yours" said Nina

"I will say Dita you are the only one Kakuzu really bothers to talk to, once in a while he will play cards with the guys but he always spends his time with you. I've never seen his behave that way" Koharn pointed out

"Well he just has good teaste" Said Dita, the girls chuckle

"Koharn are you and I the only ones getting laid?" Sakura asked

"yep"

"SHUT UP!!! if I'm not getting any, no one is!!" snapped Faye, then laughed

"So Kagome, you and Tobi spend a lot of time together, mostly sparing but he dose follow you around a lot doesn't he" Sakura teesed

"shut up" Kagome said

"yeah and hes always bring you flowers..when your dads not looking"

"shut..up.." said Kagome getting a little annoyed

"Yeah we should, your dad will probably kill Tobi if he touched you anyway" said Nina

(tobi: "eekk, Tobi forgot that Kisame senpai was Kagomes daddy")

"Nina, I've been meaning to ask" Sakura started

"Don't! Or I'll tell Sasuke your pregnant!" Nina sat up interrupting her

"I'm not though"

"Yes but it will put him off sex for a while at least" Nina said

"Ok, faire enough" Sakura quickly said

(Tobi thinks: "tobi wants to know if kagoe likes tobi!!!!")

The girls giggle and go back to enjoying the sun. while enjoying the sun Pein walks out the base looking for Tobi he turns the corner to see ll the girls in skimpy bikini's. He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on koharn up and down. He tries to say something but nothing comes out, "ur..ah"

"oh hi Pein, need anything?" Koharn says getting up, Pein's eye locked on her toned body.

"yeah inside, a few files...thing" he gets out. The girls try to hold in their laughter,

"hehe ok" Koharn purrs and walks in with him.

Kagome gets up and pulls on some shorts, "wonder where Tobi is?"

"miss him already?" teased Sakura

"no don't you think it's strange he hasn't bothered us?" Kagome pointed out,

The girls eyes widen, (Tobi: "their onto Tobi!")

Tobi sneaks away when he sees Kagome walk inside, he rushes to his bedroom window and climbs in, lays on his bed pretending to be a sleep. There's a knock on his door and then it opens."Tobi? Oh sorry where you sleeping?"

"hu yeah tobi was sleeping" he says, he looks at kagome in her bikini top and small shorts.

"you weren't sleeping where you"

"yes Tobi was!"

"I've woken you up before! You were watching us weren't you!" Kagome rushes forward nd grabs Tobi's colla, he panic's

"No Tobi was watching you and wanted to see if you liked Tobi!"

"What?" Kagome was confused and let go of him.

"Tobi saw and when he got closer he heard you talking about the guys and Tobi wanted to see if you liked him too...do you?" he said still sitting on his bed.

"I.. er..." Kagome stuttered, her face went red. Tobi noticed.

Since Kagome came to the base 3 weeks ago she spent her time with Kisame. But if he was busy or on a mission she spent her time with Tobi. She liked how lively he was and was good sparing partner for her, Tobi would join in when Kisame trained her too, she would fight Tobi so Kisame could see what she need to work on to get better. He did make her laugh a lot and was more comfortable with him than any guy she met but Kisame didn't like the idea of them spending too much time and alone together and would walk in randomly, but didn't walk in on anything. Could he see something she didn't or was he just being over procreative.

Tobi giggled, but deeper than he had done before, "You do like Tobi" his voice was deeper.

He got up and walked towards her. She backed up, usually she was the dominate one of the 2 but something was different this time. he was a few inches taller than her, Kagome's back hit the wall,

"Tobi likes you, do you like Tobi?" Tobi's voice was deeper,

Kagome got a strange sensation in her stomach, her legs felt weak * oh crap, what's going on? _You like him you idiot just tell him _I..i can't! * her mind argued

"I..ah.." was all she got out. She heard Tobi giggle deeply again * oh stop doing that, it sounds so hot! *. Tobi removed his gloves and caressed Kagome's cheek, down her neck, across her collar bone and down her arm giving her goosebumps,

"You have very soft skin Kagome-kun" he cooed deeply,

He brought his hand to his mask and removed it, her heart skipped several beats seeing his face for the 1st time. She really thought her legs where going to way this time, but luckily she managed to stay standing. He had short black spiky hair, one v. blue eye, the other was close with a scar across it, smooth skin(must shave everyday), he has similar face structure to Sasuke and Itachi * must be the Uchiha...he's sooo hot * she thought. Tobi snaked one arm round her waist and the other hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him, he listen to her breath deeper, he smiled and brushed his nose against hers "Something wrong?" he asked

"n..no" she managed to get out

Tobi leaned in and kissed her gently, she melted in his arms * OMG he's a great kisser * Kagome's arms found their way round Tobi's neck, he deepened the kiss. Kagome parted her lips allowing Tobi's tongue to enter. He stoked the soft skin on her back. Suddenly they heard a noise from Tobi's open bedroom window, Tobi broke the kiss,

"sound's like their all back" said Kagome leaning into Tobi and in return he held her tight.

"Shame, Tobi was enjoying that" He whispered

"you better not speak in 3rd person when were having sex" she grinned,

Tobi's response to that was to kiss very passionately.

The girl's watched Kagome walk off, "Who wants to bet her and Tobi will be making out in about 10 mins?" said Dita

"That's not a fair bet" said Alita

"Why?" asked Sakura

"He's a Uchiha, course she will be making out with him if their alone, and I've known Kagome to long, she likes him and he really likes her" said Alita

"...I miss Sasuke" The girls laugh

"ok we need to changed the subject there is too much sexual tension in the air!" said Faye

"Can you blame us, other than Sakura, the bitch. None of us have gotten laid in 6-8 months" said Dita, the girls(other than Dita and Sakura) eyes widen, and start crying

"Oh God that long UGH!!!!!" Screamed Azumi covering her face

"Well Alita, you have no excuse you were married 5 weeks ago!" said Faye

she glared at her "yes was MARRIED! He was shagging everything else but me"

after a few seconds silence the girls burst out laughing.

"Ok I'm off for a shower girlie's" said Nina and walked off

"A cold one!" yelled Azumi

"Fuck you and no!!!!" screamed Nina

"So Faye you gonna ride Hidan when he gets back? Break out the dusty handcuff?" teased Alita

"oh that's it!!!" Faye lunged at Alita and started attacking her

"You Azumi, Deidara has those mouths on his hands, you think he could use them down"

before Dita could finish Azumi lunged at her, knocking them both into Sakura,

"DAM YOU! That hurt!" Sakura join in the fight.

All the guys happened to return to the base at the same time. None of them said anything to one another cause they were all shattered and tired and just wanted to rest, but they nodded in acknowledgement (man thing...apparently). They heard the girls doing something in the distance, "hmm what they up to know?" said Deidara and followed the noise, so did the others apart from Sasori and Zetsu. They enter a clearing following the noise and all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girls fighting, in bikinis. As much as Kisame loved the sight in front of him he realised quickly, Kagome wasn't their, a father duty kicked in * Tobi if your touching my daughter, I rip you apart * and went off. Leaving Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu staring at something they had only dreamed of. The girls realised they were being watched, on the floor they looked up,

"WHAT!" they all snapped

"nothing, carry on" said Sasuke

Stupid move on his part, Sakura jumped up and punched him, knocking him into the base wall, Sakura marched over to him bent down * nice* thought the guys

"What was that!" snapped Sakura

"nothing hun! I love you!" he peeped out

"yeah right!, you only say that when your in trouble" she said grabbing him and taking him inside. The guys looked back at the girls, only to find them looking at them with eyebrows raised,

"What?!" said Deidara

"You guys really are perverts" said Azumi

"Can you blame us, coming back fro hard missions wanting to relax then seeing you girls fighting each other in bikinis I mean common that's most men's fantasizes then seeing sakura bend over with her tight little arse"

"say any more and you will be digging yourself an early grave" Faye said getting up

"common your wearing a black leather bikini! If I didn't know better I swear your trying to get my attention!" Hidan said to Faye

"Goodbye" Said Azumi and Alita walking off

"Why the fuck would I want your attention!!!" screamed Faye

Dita was about to walk of when Kakuzu grabbed her arm,

"my room now!" he said very sternly in her ear, Dita was the kind of woman who liked a man who took control, she had been waiting for Kakuzu to say that kind of thing to her for a while now, "yes sir" she cooed.

Deidara and Itachi followed Azumi and Alita,

"How was your mission Itachi-kun?" Alita asked

"Wasn't hard but long, just want relax" he said rubbing his eyes

"How are your eyes? They hurting again?" Alita asked worried

"Yeah"

"i'll heal them soon as this seal comes off" she said stoking his cheek, he smiled at her

"You girls had a good day?" asked Deidara

"yep, how about you and Sasori senpai?"

"yeah, same old, why do you call him senpai, you use live puppets? Something that the Sand has always tried to do but never succeed in. If anything your equals?" asked Deidara

she giggled "they still need my chakra to move, linked directly to my heart, if I run out of chakra I wouldn't be able to use them."

"yeah I noticed that mark, wondered what it was" Deidara looked down at her cleavage"

"looking at the seal or my tits?" Deidara looked back up at her face with a cheeky grin

"i'll take it as a compliment this time"

they were in the entrance corridor, Deidara noticed Itachi and Alita were heading straight for Alita's bedroom.

"So what you feel like doing?" Azumi asked casually,

Deidara suddenly pushed her up against the cold stone wall, parted her legs with one of his, lifted her arms above her head and looked her straight in the eyes,

"guess I shouldn't of asked" Azumi giggled

"no, what did you think I would want to do, come back from an annoying mission to see you in this light blue bikini! What else would I want to do!" he said then started kissing her neck, he let one of hands run down her side, over her ass down her thigh and then lifted her knee and thrust his hips into her.

"You mite want to wait till we are in one of are rooms" Azumi chuckled

"Hurry up then" he slapped her butt, making her flinch

"your gonna pay for that!"

"i hope so" he said giving her a passionate kiss.

Alita and Itachi entered her room, Itachi took off his cloke and chucked it on a chair by her desk. Alita noticed something on her bedside table, it was a bit of paper containing a reverse chakra seal.

"finally!" she used it

"What is it?"

"I can use my chakra again! I can heal your eyes now if you like?" ask smiling at him, picking up a shirt.

"yeah grate, but stay in the bikini" he grinned, she laughed

"why!"

"well the other guys saw you, I'm jealous" Alita gigged but gave in

"fine whatever, just get on the bed and I'll see to you"

"I'm enjoying this!" chuckled Itachi, he took off his sandles and shirt and got on the bed.

Alita's eyes locked onto his chest and 6 pack, perfect. She had seen hi topless before, they had shared a bed in their underwear. That didn't stop her melting at the sight of him, in fact every time it happened it made it worse for her to resist.

"shut up! Close your eyes and relax" she said, she saw him smirk

"whatever your thinking! Stop it!" she poked him in the side,

"your fault! Choose your words better" he said closing his eyes

Alita concentrated and assessed the damage in his eyes and the area behind his eyes.

"Your pretty much blind aren't you?"

"Yeah, I only knew what you looked like when I touched your face" he said sadly

Alita concentrated her power, the damage was so saver she had to put her own life energy into repairing them. After 1 hours she had finished. It was about 5pm, the light in the room was a sunset orange and pink. Itachi opened his eyes and for the 1st time in years he saw everything perfectly. He looked at Alita, she had her hand over her eyes with forefinger and thumb on her temples. She fell of balance. He shot up and caught her,

"Alita-kun you ok?!"he asked pulling her on the bed, she giggled

"I'm fine, just had a bad head rush relax" she looked up at him, "what?" the light was back in his eye, he didn't say anything. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his hands hands running up and down her body. He positioned himself over her, parting her legs with his own so he was in-between them.

"Just say if you want to stop Princesses" he said breathlessly

"I wont"

He tore off her top and his mouth immediately found it's way to her one of her nipples, circling it with his tongue before sucking It gently, but hard enough for her to feel it and gasp in pleasure. While massaging the other his free hand removed her bikini bottoms. He broke awake from her chest to remove them fully. He lowered his head and kissed her inner thighs towards her jewel (I want to say something else cause I hate all the other words but apparently its too offensive! Common, i'm a girl and I see no problem with the C word!!! I think its more appropriate for stories like this! Who agrees with me! Am I the only 1??? anyway back to the smut. Hang on if your reading this u should b ok with the C word!!!)

He started a licking and sucking motion. Alita laid her head back and moaned lightly enjoying the sensation running though her, her breath quickened. Itachi's hands stroked her thigh's and lightly scratched her stomach.

"Oh fuck" she whispered breathlessly

she felt herself getting closer and closer. One of her hands gripped the pillow by her head hard while the other was running thought Itachi's hair, she felt herself build up an finally explode, "shit" she gasped her eyes rolled in the back and she unwillingly bucked her hips. Itachi continued to licker her gently to prolong her organism.

"Itachi" she whispered * that's what I wanted to hear* he thought removing his trousers and boxer's, he gazed down at his princesses and positioned himself,

"you know how long i've wanted to make love to you?" he whispered in her ear

"as long as I have to you?" she was quick to respond

"princesses" he said as he entered her,

she gasped and arched her back, "oh fuck" itachi gasp, she was tight and wet. He lent down and kissed her as he stated a gentle motion quickly getting faster and harder,

"oh yeah" he heard her gasp, making him go faster, he sat upright holding her hips, she spread her legs wider allowing him to deepen his penetration. He could tell he was hitting her spot. Gasping for air and moaning with the occasional swear word. He felt her walls clench around him hard and felt her get wetter he felt something surge inside of him, she cried out as she reached her climax, "Alita!" he gasped out and lent down to kiss her but didn't slow his pace too much. "itachi" she gasped looking in his eyes, he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her. He slowed down but hit her hard, she lent back taking it,

He felt himself getting close and quicken his pace again. Alita felt herself getting very close again * oh my God, Again, oh fuck * Alita had no control over her body, pleasure was running up and down, out of her control. She was completely submitted to Itachi. She could feel herself about to climax again,

"oh fuck! Itachi!!" she gasped out

As she felt herself tighten she heard Itachi moan as he reached his. He fell forward but supported himself with his arms. Out of breath he gazed at Alita who looked back and smiled (how could you not if guy gave u not 1 but 2! if only lol). Itachi kissed her and lay beside her, while he recovered Alita disappeared to the bath room then came back with a glass of water and a few tissues, itachi cleaned himself and drank almost all the water. (I don't care! No1 is realistic at the end of these!! so I wil b) Alita laid down, Itachi pulled the covers over them,cuddled up to Alita and kissed her on the neck.

"i love the sound of you moaning my name" he cooed, Alita giggled, slightly embarrassed.

There we go finaly got the the 1st lemon, I guess the way ive lined it up there will be a fare few in the next one lol, oh dear what have I done!.

Anyway I hope this one made u laugh more! If not go look up jeff dunham on youtube!!!

then u will b laughing lol (if u dont like him screw u hes funny!!!)

please review!!! OR I KILL YOU!!


End file.
